Conventionally, there is known an operation device for an elevator, which includes a landing destination-floor reservation device for calculating, by input of personal-authentication information and destination-floor information thereto, the number of booked users based on the personal-authentication information to register a destination floor for a car based on the destination-floor information. The operation device for the elevator controls the raising and lowering of the car based on information of the number of booked users and the information of the registered destination floor, thereby improving an operation efficiency of the elevator (for example, see Patent Literature 1).